417th Weapons Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Squadron |role= Advanced F-111 Stealth Fighter Training |size= |command_structure= USAF Weapons School |current_commander= |garrison= Nellis AFB, Nevada GSU at Holloman AFB, New Mexico |battles= World War II (EAME Theater) Vietnam War 1991 Gulf War (Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation of Kuwait) |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award with Combat "V" Device Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (2x) Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= 417th Weapons Squadron emblem }} The 417th Weapons Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the USAF Weapons School based at Holloman AFB, New Mexico. It was inactivated on 14 September 2006. The squadron was originally activated as the 417th Night Fighter Squadron in 1943. During World War II, the squadron saw action in the European theater, flying both the British Beaufighter and the P-61 Black Widow night fighters. In 1966 the unit transitioned to the F-4 Phantom II and was engaged in combat during the Vietnam War, being part of two combat deployments. In 1989 as the 417th Tactical Fighter Training Squadron, 37th Tactical Fighter Wing at Tonopah Test Range in Nevada, responsible for the replacement training of new F-117A Stealth Fighter pilots. History World War II Established in February 1943 as the 417th Night Fighter Squadron, assigned to the 481st Night Fighter Operational Training Group, Orlando Air Base, Florida for training. The 417th was the first USAAF dedicated night fighter squadron formed. Trained in the Douglas P-70, a modified A-20 Havoc bomber using a U.S. version of the British Mk IV radar. At the time the P-70 was the only American night fighter available.Northrop P-61 Black Widow—The Complete History and Combat Record, Garry R. Pape, John M. Campbell and Donna Campbell, Motorbooks International, 1991. Besides routine transition training in the night fighter, the pilots also complete calibration, instrument, navigation flights, and numerous target missions in this period.History and Lineage of the F-117A Stealth Fighter Organizations, Special Study HO-91-2, Office of History, Headquarters 37th Fighter Wing, Twelfth Air Force, Tactical Air Command, December 1991 Reassigned to Ninth Air Force in the European Theater of Operations (ETO), May 1943 and equipped with RAF Bristol Beaufighters through a "reverse Lend-Lease" program until an American aircraft could be produced. Upon arrival in England the squadron received additional training with Royal Air Force night fighter units at several bases in early 1943 achieving the first victory on 24 July. Through the summer, they conducted daytime convoy escort and strike missions, but thereafter flew primarily at night. Was reassigned to Twelfth Air Force, being deployed to Algeria in August 1943. Carried out defensive night patrols over Allied held territory during the North African campaign, also conducted night interdiction raids on German positions in Algeria and Tunisia. In April 1944, the 417th transferred to Corsica and resumed partrol activities. In August 1944, the unit supported the Allied invasion of southern France before taking up duty to fly patrol, intruder, and interceptor missions. Moved to Belgium, operating from bases in the Low Countries, and moving into northern Germany in early 1944. During March and April 1945, the 417th converted from the Beaufighter to the P-61 Black Widow aircraft. It last major combat operations in the first week of May consisted of nightly patrols and intruder missions against enemy airc,raft attempting to harass Seventh Army troops and their bridgeheads across the Rhine River at Ulm, Donauworth, and Dillengen, Germany. Remained in Germany after the war as part of the United States Air Forces in Europe. Performed occupation duty for over a year, returning to the United States and inactivating in November 1946. Cold War In November 1952, the Air Force re-designated the unit as the 417th Fighter-Bomber squadron and activated it on 1 January 1953 at Clovis AFB, New Mexico, for training in F-51D Mustang aircraft. Soon thereafter, the squadron converted to the F-86F Sabrejet, but the transition period extended over a long period due to an acute shortage of trained people. In the Summer, the 417th transferred to Hahn AB, West Germany, to become a unit in the United States Air Forces in Europe. The aircraft was deployed to Hahn during Operation Fox Able 20. This marked the first mass flight of an entire tactical wing from the U.S. to continental Europe.History of the 50th Space Wing At Hahn AB, the squadron trained in air-to-ground and air-to-air gunnery at places like Furstenfeldbruck AB and Giebelstadt AB in West Germany and Wheelus AB, Libya. During early 1958, the 417th turned in its F-86 Sabrejets, and then deployed to Wheelus AB, where it received F-100 Super Sabre aircraft. The unit remained in Libya for nearly 60 days where its completed transition training in the new aircraft. At Hahn AB, the unit's mission was the delivery of tactical nuclear weapons against Warsaw Pact forces in the event of an invasion of Western Europe. Its secondary missions were tactical air defense and support for NATO ground forces. Due to the vulnerability of West Germany to Soviet attack, USAF planners did not want their tactical nuclear weapons in locations that could be quickly overrun by Warsaw Pact forces. When construction was completed at Toul-Rosières Air Base France, the squadron was moved there in July 1956. On 8 July 1958, the Air Force re-designated the squadron as the 417th Tactical Fighter Squadron (TFS). Disagreements arose concerning atomic storage and custody issues within NATO, resulting in a decision to remove United States Air Force atomic-capable units from French soil. The squadron was moved back to Hahn Air Base in December 1959. It remained in West Germany as a Tactical Fighter Squadron, equipped with the F-100 Super Sabre, until 1966, upgrading to the F-4C Phantom II through its inactivation on 30 April 1967. In this period, the 417th returned from Europe for reassignment at Mountain Home AFB, Idaho, on 15 July 68 with the 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing (TRW). From there, it deployed for training at Hahn AB, West Germany 15 January to 3 April 1969 and 11 September to 9 October 1970. The return from West Germany, however, brought with it a move to Holloman AFB, New Mexico, where the 417th remained until 30 April 1977. This time included several deployments: Takhli RTAFB, Thailand from 10 May to 30 September 1972; Hahn AB, West Germany, from 3 February to 14 March 1973, 6 March to 5 April 1974, 3 October to 5 November 1975, and 24 August to 26 September 1976; and Nellis AFB, Nevada, 29 November to 19 December 1975. The tours in Thailand led to two honors for Vietnam War service. The 417th resumed service when it activated on 1 October 1978 at Zweibrucken AB, West Germany, as part of the 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing. At that time, however, the squadron only received a few people and one F-4D Phantom II aircraft. The unit transferred to Ramstein AB, West Germany on 1 November 1978, but evidently lost its personnel and and aircraft to become a paper organization. Moreover, the 417th also switched from the 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing (TRW) to the 86th Tactical Fighter Wing on 15 November 1981, remaining a paper organization until it inactivated on 15 September 1987. F-117 Development/Operations , Virginia, prior to being deployed to Saudi Arabia for Operation Desert Shield]] Activated by Tactical Air Command at Tonopah Test Range Airport, Nevada as a classified unit on 1 October 1985, designated as I-Unit. Began receiving Full-Scale Development (FSD) F-117A stealth fighters from Lockheed for testing. Was re-designated as the 4453d Test and Evaluation Squadron as part of the 4450th Tactical Group performing training missions with the F-117A in a clandestine environment. All Tonopah training flights conducted at night under the cover of darkness until late 1988. On 10 November 1988, the Air Force brought the F-117A from behind a "black veil" by publicly acknowledging its existence, but provided few details about it. The official confirmation of the F-117A's existence, however, had little impact on Tonopah operations. Pilots began occasionally flying the F-117A during the day, but personnel were still ferried to and from work each Monday and Friday from Nellis. Everyone associated with the project was still forbidden to talk about what they did for a living, and the program remained shrouded in secrecy.F-117a.com Was re-designated as the 417th Tactical Fighter Training Squadron on 5 October 1989 when the 4450th TG was inactivated and taken over by the 37th Tactical Fighter Wing. Became responsible for the replacement training of new F-117A Stealth Fighter pilots. In the realignment of F-117A squadrons, the 415th and 416th was assigned the production F-117As; the 417th was assigned the pre-production F-117As, along with the T-38 Talon trainers for pilot transition training (LIFT) to the F-117. In January 1991, the F-117As of the 417th TFS were deployed to deployed to King Khalid International Airport, Saudi Arabia, where they saw combat during Operation Desert Storm. After combat ended, the squadron returned home to Tonopah in early April 1991.Peebles, Curtis, (1999), Dark Eagles, Presidio Press; Revised edition, ISBN 0-89141-696-X After Desert Storm, the 415th was assigned to the new 37th Operations Group, being re-designated as the 417th Fighter Squadron as part of the wing's adoption of the Air Force Objective Wing organization. In 1992, as part of the post Cold War budget cutbacks in the Air Force, the F-117As were moved to Holloman AFB, New Mexico; the 37th Fighter Wing and its subordinate organizations were inactivated and the aircraft, equipment, personnel and mission of the squadron were re-designated as the 9th Fighter Squadron, being assigned to the 49th Operations Group at Holloman AFB. In 1993, squadron transferred F-117s to 7th FS and inactivated for budgetary reasons. USAF Weapons School The Air Force Chief of Staff directed the creation of the ' F-117 Division, USAF Weapons School' in May 2002 at at Holloman AFB, New Mexico. The initial cadre class began in January 2003, and the validation class began their training in July 2003. On 13 August 2003, the F-117 Division was re-designated as the 417th Weapons Squadron. The 417th WS was a Geographically Separated Unit (GSU) of the 57th Wing. The squadron provided advanced training to F-117A instructor pilots. The course included 26 syllabus sorties, seven simulator missions, four mission planning exercises and more than 400 hours of academics. Inactivated along with F-117A in September 2006. Lineage * Constituted as 417th Night Fighter Squadron on 17 February 1943 : Activated on 20 February 1943 : Inactivated on 9 November 1946 * Re-designated as: 417th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 15 November 1952 : Activated on 1 January 1953 : Re-designated as: 417th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 8 July 1958 : Inactivated on 30 April 1977 * Activated on 1 October 1978 : Inactivated on 15 September 1987 * Established as Tactical Air Command "Z-Unit", 1 October 1985 : Re-designated as: 4453d Test and Evaluation Squadron, 30 May 1989 : Re-designated as: 417th Tactical Fighter Training Squadron on 15 September 1989 : Activated on 5 October 1989 : Re-designated as: 417th Fighter Squadron on 1 November 1991 : Inactivated on 1 December 1993 * Re-designated as: 417th Weapons Squadron on 11 August 2003 : Activated and organized on 13 August 2003, assuming resources of F-117 Division, USAF Weapons School : Inactivated 14 September 2006 Assignments * Air Defense Department, Army Air Forces School of Applied Tactics, 20 February 1943 * VIII Fighter Command (attached to the RAF), 11 May 1943 * Twelfth Air Force, 8 August 1943 : Attached to 2689 Air Defense Region Prov., Northwest African Coastal Air Force, 9 August 1943 : Attached to 337 Wing, RAF, 3 January 1944 * 63d Fighter Wing, 27 April 1944 * XII Fighter Command, 27 September 1944 * Twelfth Air Force, 1 October 1944 : Attached to Mediterranean Allied Coastal Air Force, 3 October 1944 – 24 March 1945 : Air echelon attached to 422d Night Fighter Squadron, 6–22 January 1945 * 64th Fighter Wing (attached to First Tactical Air Force Prov.), 24 March 1945 * XII Tactical Air Command, 17 May 1945 * 64th Fighter Wing, 26 June 1945 – 9 November 1946 : Attached to All Weather Group Prov., 64th Fighter Wing, 15 August – 9 November 1946 * 50th Fighter-Bomber Group, 1 January 1953 * 50th Fighter-Bomber (later, 50th Tactical Fighter) Wing, 8 December 1957 * Tactical Air Command, 1 Mar 1968 * 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 July 1968 : Attached to 50th Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 January - 3 April 1969 and 11 September - 9 October 1970 * 49th Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 November 1970 – 30 April 1977 * 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 October 1978 * 86th Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 November 1981 – 15 September 1987 * 37th Tactical Fighter Wing, 5 October 1989 * 37th Operations Group, 1 November 1991 * 49th Operations Group, 8 July 1992 – 1 December 1993 * USAF Weapons School, 13 August 2003 – 14 September 2006 Stations * Orlando AB, Florida, 20 February 1943 * Kissimmee AAF, Florida, 5 March – 26 April 1943 * RAF Ayr (AAF-570), Scotland, 12 May 1943 * RAF Cranfield (AAF-525), England, 14 May 1943 : Detachment at: RAF Ayr (AAF-570, Scotland, 14 May – 10 June 1943 : Detachment at: RAF Uxbridge (AAF-409), England, 14 May – 10 June 1943 : Detachment at: RAF Coltishall (AAF-355), England, 14 May – 10 June 1943 : Detachment at: RAF Bristol (AAF-473), England, 14 May – 10 June 1943 : Detachment at: RAF Scorton (AAF-425), England, 23 May – 10 June 1943 * RAF Scorton (AAF-425), England, 10 June 1943 * Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria, 8 August 1943 : Ground echelon at Ghisonaccia Airfield, Corsica, 7 January – February 1944 * La Senia Airfield, Oran, Algeria 10 January 1944 : Ground echelon at Borgo Airfield, Corsica, February–April 1944 * Borgo Airfield, Corsica, c. 25 April – 7 September 1944 * La Vallon Airfield (Y-18), France, 12 September 1944 : Air echelon at Florennes Airfield (A-78), Belgium, 6–22 January 1945 * Saint Dizier-Robinson Airfield (A-64), France, 5 April 1945 * Giebelstadt Airfield (Y-90), Germany, 24 April 1945 * AAF Station Biblis, Germany, 21 May 1945 * AAF Station Braunshard, Germany, 26 June 1945 * AAF Station Kassel/Rothwesten, Germany, 9 August 1945 * AAF Station Fritzlar, Germany, 10 April 1946 * AAF Station Schweinfurt, Germany, 20 August – 9 November 1946 * Clovis AFB, New Mexico, 1 January 1953 * Hahn AB, West Germany, 9 August 1953 * Toul-Rosières Air Base, France, 15 April 1956 * Ramstein AB, West Germany, 1 December 1959 – 15 July 1968 * Mountain Home AFB, Idaho, 15 July 1968 : Deployed at Hahn AB, West Germany, 15 January – 3 April 1969 and 11 September – 9 October 1970 * Holloman AFB, New Mexico, 9 October 1970 – 30 April 1977 : Deployed at Takhli RTAFB, Thailand, 10 May – 30 September 1972 : Deployed at: Hahn AB, West Germany, 3 February – 14 March 1973, 6 March – 5 April 1974, 3 October – 5 November 1975, and 24 August – 26 September 1976 : Deployed at: Nellis AFB, Nevada, 29 November – 19 December 1975 * Zweibrücken AB, West Germany, 1 October 1978 * Ramstein AB, West Germany, 1 November 1978 – 15 September 1987 * Tonopah Test Range Airport, Nevada, 5 October 1989 * Holloman AFB, New Mexico, July 1992 – 1 December 1993, 13 August 2003 – 14 September 2006 Aircraft * P-70 Havoc, 1943 * Bristol Beaufighter, 1943–1945 * P-61 Black Widow, 1945–1946 * F-51 Mustang, 1953 * F-86 Sabre, 1953–1958 * F-100 Super Sabre, 1958–1966 * F-4 Phantom II, 1967–1978 * F-117 Nighthawk, 1985–1993 * T-38 Talon, 1989–1992 * F-117 Nighthawk, 2003–2006 References Fighter 417